It is known for balustrades and partitions to be formed from a flat panel, such as glass, and for such panels to be anchored along a lower edge and substantially unsupported at an upper edge. Known methods of supporting these panels include placing a lower edge into a trough and clamping the panel in place.
It is desirable for these panels to be arranged/aligned vertically, both for aesthetic reasons, and to ensure that their centre of mass acts through their footprint, thereby reducing constant torque on their support mechanisms. Conventionally, this has been achieved by ensuring that the trough is itself precisely aligned on a horizontal, such that any flat panel inserted therein stands in a vertical plane.
International Patent Application WO2011/095779 describes an alternative mechanism for supporting a flat panel in a vertical alignment, whereby the angle of the panel can be adjusted after insertion. Thus, WO2011/095779 allows a trough to be placed on an approximately horizontal surface, or a surface that may be subject to subsidence, and for alignment of a panel to be achieved at a later point.
However, the arrangement of WO2011/095779 is difficult to adjust, due to adjustment components (such as a hexagonal nut head) being located within the trough itself, and at an inconvenient angle. For example, a user of WO2011/095779 would only be able to use a short spanner/wrench to adjust the hexagonal nut head, and then only by turning it through perhaps 100 degrees at most, and more likely only 30 degrees.